JOHNATHON RICE:Coexistence
by johnathonjetson19
Summary: THIS is my first time make this my story for THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE SERIES 5th anniversary WITH: Digimon Adventure tri,LoliRock, Kung Fu Panda,Power Rangers ( 2017), and Anastasia. All comes together into one story take place in beginning of timeline.
1. Chapter 1

n enraged Meicoomon digivolves to Meicrackmon Vicious Mode and leaves through a distortion. Maki is then briefly seen stumbling across the Digital World in search of Tapirmon. As Digimon begin materializing in the Real World, Hackmon explains to Daigo and Professor Mochizuki that "Libra" or Meicoomon was born from a fragment of Apocalymon's remnant data. Meiko was meant to suppress the darkness within her partner Digimon. but I saw some portal on ground I fell down into Digital World with out trace...…..

( 10 mins later)

Meanwhile, the DigiDestined try to survive the Digital World's attempts to expel them. then I fall down into ground to them .

Tai: HUN WHO IS THAT GUY...

Then a round Digimon with blue eyes and pink fur. It has two small wings, a stubby tail, a beak, and a red feather with a yellow tip on the back of its head. hops on me and peck on my head 2 x, then I woke up and I saw a round Digimon with blue eyes and pink fur. It has two small wings, a stubby tail, a beak, and a red feather with a yellow tip on the back of its head looking at my face...…

me: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. hi.

?: Hi Johnathon.

me: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...… Who are you?/

?: I'm am Poromon, I BEEN WAITING FOR YOU JOHNATHON RICE.

Me: ummm ok then...…. Poromon. and how di-

Matt: hey who are you? and it's that ONE Yolei digimon?

Me: ummm… then I'm Johnathon, Johnathon Patrick James Rice. but people called me Johnathon...…. hun?

I saw the original Digivices were created by Gennai's group of Digital World. I never seen this thing before...

me: what is this thing?

Izzy: that's **Digivice.**

 **me: that wh-**

 **Joe: we talk later... right we got move...**

 **Mimi: yeah let's go...and take new member with us.**

 **me: um it's Johnathon ricccccccccc….**

 **so t.k. grab my arm , and** Poromon hop on my head.

Poromon: WAIT FOR ME GUYS...

ME: OH GOD..

NEXT


	2. Chapter 2

The story begins with a close-up of a Blaster aimed at the horizon, revealing its wielder to be Fox, who gives the command of "Don't let a single one get away!". The camera then zooms out and pans to the left, revealing that Fox is addressing the entirety of __Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's__ playable cast, all of whom have been summoned to the edge of a cliff. The camera then pans upward to reveal Galeem, who is currently accompanied by a looming army of Master Hands that is slowly approaching the mount. After Marth, Zelda, and Pit each comment on their reassurance over the upcoming battle, every Master Hand surrounding Galeem slowly disintegrates into a glowing, blue streak of light that ends up being absorbed by him. As the fighters prepare for the god-like being's next move, Shulk suddenly envisions the downfall of his comrades and immediately looks at them all in shock and despair. The singularity between Galeem and his now-absorbed Master Hand army creates a black hole, which soon collapses, creating an array of beams of intense light.

 _With an army of Master Hands under its control, Galeem sought to create a new world. The fighters and their countless stories... came to an end as the light consumed them._

The beams of intense light quickly extrude from the black hole, rapidly approaching the cliff where the fighters are situated. As they aim downwards to consume the fighters, Link successfully reflects three beams with his Hylian Shield before succumbing to another. Samus attempts to fire at the beams, but it's to no avail before she is engulfed by one. Both Zelda and Mewtwo simultaneously attempt to reflect the beams with Nayru's Love and Confusion respectively, before being immediately decimated. Sonic and Pikachu attempt to outrun the beams, with the former attempting to assist the latter in escaping, but both are ultimately disintegrated. Bayonetta successfully dodges three beams at once using Bat Within, but she is disintegrated by yet another beam of light as soon as she retains her original form. Both the Pokémon Trainer and Bowser attempt to fight off Galeem's beams of light, with the former ordering his Pokémon to use Triple Finish, and the latter uses his Fire Breath respectively, only to fail and be consumed by the light. Captain Falcon is briefly shown attempting to get into his Blue Falcon in order to escape the onslaught, but both he and his vehicle are destroyed just as quickly. Lucario is shown successfully teleporting away from one of the beams with Extreme Speed, finding himself behind Greninja, who jumps upward to successfully escape from a beam. Unfortunately, this was all for naught as the beam Greninja hops over ends up engulfing Lucario instead, and yet another beam of light reaches Greninja in midair. The female and male Inklings use their Splattershots to shoot ink onto the ground and then try to hide in it, only to have yet another of Galeem's beams of light ram into the ground, decimating them. Falco is shown in his Arwing attempting to make his escape, but his exceptional flying skills are just not enough to evade the persistent tendrils of light, and he ends up getting taken down by multiple beams all at once. Both Pit and Dark Pit are seen flying away with the Power of Flight, bestowed unto to them by Palutena, who attempts to buy the two angels more of a chance to escape by summoning a Reflect Barrier in the hopes of suppressing Galeem's attack. With little effort however, the goddess of light is simply vaporized by a beam, which ends up activating the unfortunate chain reaction of causing the (normally flightless) angelic duo to lose their ability to fly, resulting in each angel getting wiped out by a beam of light in midair. A lone cardboard box is shown on the cliff's edge, hiding away Snake, only to have a beam prove the espionage expert's attempt futile. Both Rosalina & Luma and Diddy Kong attempt to fly away from the onslaught using a Launch Star and his Rocketbarrel Pack respectively, but both are eventually swallowed by the beams. A group consisting of the Wii Fit Trainer (who simply strikes a yoga tree pose), Duck Hunt (which consists of the dog cowering in fear of Galeem's attack as the duck attempts to fly itself and its canine companion away to safety with Duck Jump), and the Villager (who simply runs around in circles in a blind panic over his and the group's impending doom) with all of three of them eventually getting engulfed by the light.

everyone is killed , BUT me,

DigiDestined Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Agumon __Main articles:__ _ _Taichi "Tai" Kamiya__ _ _and__ _ _Agumon (Adventure)__ Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Gabumon __Main articles:__ _ _Yamato "Matt" Ishida__ _ _and__ _ _Gabumon (Adventure)__ Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon __Main articles:__ _ _Sora Takenouchi__ _ _and__ _ _Biyomon (Adventure)__ Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon __Main articles:__ _ _Mimi Tachikawa__ _ _and__ _ _Palmon (Adventure)__ Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Tentomon __Main articles:__ _ _Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi__ _ _and__ _ _Tentomon (Adventure)__ Joe Kido and Gomamon __Main articles:__ _ _Joe Kido__ _ _and__ _ _Gomamon (Adventure)__ Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Patamon __Main articles:__ _ _Takeru "T.K." Takaishi__ _ _and__ _ _Patamon (Adventure)__ Kari Kamiya and Gatomon

 **Meiko Mochizuki** and **Meicoomon**

Amidst the massacre, Kirby is shown flying away from a legion of Galeem's beams of light via his Warp Star. After deviating from many of them, the frequency of the Warp Star's blipping noise increase in rapid succession and intensity as Kirby attempts to push its power to its absolute limit, resulting in it moving at warp speed, temporarily warping Kirby, me and DigiDestined to another plane of existence just before the aforementioned series of beams could swallow it and Kirby along with it. From this point onward, the beams are then shown atomizing multiple non-playable characters into oblivion. The scene then transitions from the planet in its entirety being engulfed by Galeem's light, with said light slowly expanding throughout the galaxy, engulfing and vaporizing multiple planets. Eventually, the deadly light produced by the deity-like being soon erases the entire universe, leaving nothing in its wake. The planet on which the ordeal started is now left as nothing more than a barren wasteland, with its remains currently inhabited by the now-hostile souls of non-playable characters. A glimmer of light is seen on the horizon, later revealed to be none other than Kirby, me and DigiDestined who they ended up becoming the sole survivor of Galeem's onslaught upon the universe, and ends up making a rough emergency landing into a nearby canyon. As Kirby recovers from his crash-landing, he looks towards a vast landscape consisting of various areas, some of which are recognizable as coming from the fighters' old worlds. The landscape, constructed by Galeem, is none other than the World of Light.

me: guys where are we...

Tai:i don't know...… its going be weird.

mimi: I hate it you right tai!

narrator: _Thus, the world was crushed in the hands of Galeem. Those who fought the light were devoured. The others lost their bodies and became spirits. Only few heroes_ survived... A star of hope twinkles faintly as the dust settles on the new world.

next ch


	3. Chapter 3

The DigiDestined manage to return to the Real World but are persecuted by the people. With Daigo's help, the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon hide in their school to avoid the media. The DigiDestined try to console Meiko during their stay. The next day, a rampant Meicrackmon confronts Meiko near the school. Jesmon intervenes and his attack results in Meicoomon digivolving to Raguelmon.

Me: that shit ain't good!

Mimi slap my face for cursing out loud.

Me: OW what that's for...

Mimi: watch your Language... try other words

Hawkmon: now time to action by saving Meicoomon by Homeostasis.

Me: good call...LET GO HAWKMON!

my digivice activating to make hawkmon digivolve .

Hawkmon: Hawkmon digivolve to...

hawkmon turn into a Giant Bird Digimon. It has two gigantic horns growing from its head. It is called the "Great Eagle of the Desert", and as it flies through the sky at Mach speed, it possesses the eye strength to locate the opponent from a very great distance. The horns on its head, when it glides from a great height and charges the opponent, exhibit an immense might. Although there are many Bird-species Digimon with brutal personalities, Aquilamon respects decorum, and unconditionally abides by the orders given by the master it has pledged allegiance to.

 **Aquilamon:** **Aquilamon!**

my digivice activating and changing color light bule into gold and buttion red...

 **Aquilamon:** **Aquilamon… digivolve to...**

 **Aquilamon turn into** a fusion of Aquilamon and Gatomon which has Gatomon's ears, and Aquilamon's legs, tailfeathers, and wingfeathers. The DigiCode on its head-mounted display reads (アイズ __Aizu__ **?** , lit. "Eyes").

 **Silphymon:** **Silphymon!**

 **Me: oh god...yes...**

As the situation deteriorates, Homeostasis possesses Kari and warns the DigiDestined not to interfere. When Jesmon

me: that's not going happen...Silphymon goo!

 **Silphymon: right!...** Silphymon mega digivoloe to...

 **Silphymon is digivolve into** a Warrior Digimon. It is accompanied by the golden bird "Flare", which informs it if danger approaches. Also, it is said that it produces an aurora from the shining armor it wears, which resurrects the data of heroes that have fallen in battle, and returns them to a new Digi-Egg. It is the possessor of such speed that it shows up like a gale, then slashes at the opponent with a swiftness too quick to catch with the eyes. It wields the cursed, absolute zero "Feral Sword"[2] ( _Fenrir Sword_ ), and the unerring "Aurvandil's Arrow" (アウルヴァンディルの矢 _Aurvandil no Ya_?).[3

 **Valkyrimon:** Valkyrimon!

 **me: hell yeah...…. GOOOOOOOOO** Valkyrimon! **GOOOOO!**

 **Valkyrimon:** **Aurvandil's Arrow!**

 **Valkyrimon USED** Attacks with Aurvandil's Arrow, which never misses. AT Jesmon , but he attack Valkyrimon back.When Jesmon takes Raguelmon to the Digital World, the DigiDestined, their partner Digimon, and Daigo pursue them. They arrive in a desert area of the Digital World, where Alphamon joins the fray. Six of the Digimon return to their in-training form as a result of Alphamon's attack, leaving only Omnimon, Raguelmon, Alphamon, and Jesmon. In the Digital World, a distressed Maki is still searching for Tapirmon but finds herself in the Dark Ocean. When she seemingly drowns, Daigo senses this and laments his inability to save her. Meiko falls into despair and asks the DigiDestined to destroy Raguelmon. Tai resolves to carry out her wish despite the objections of the other DigiDestined. During the battle, a fissure opens which results in Tai and Daigo's disappearance. 

Me: Tai...… ( crying ) TAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

 **Poromon: johnathon... i sooo sorry johnathon... i failed you.**

 **me; don't blame youself... you did you have to do... and for that... i own you my life.**

 **Mimi: now can you tell us who are yo-**

 **me: i'm Johnathon… Johnathon rice.**

n the aftermath, Raguelmon is incapacitated nearby Tai's goggles. In despair, Kari becomes engulfed in violet digital code which causes a weakened Nyaromon to digivolve into Ophanimon Falldown Mode, who creates a dark portal. Raguelmon then merges with Ophanimon Falldown Mode into an Ordinemon.

ME: OHHHHHHHHHHHH S-

Ordinemon.TRANSPORT ME AND ALL MY FRIEND TO Pixie Hollow, while The Real World is subsequently covered by a universal blackout as the invading Digimon become able to move. Afterwards, the Digital World begins to swallow the Real World.

( Pixie Hollow )

we open eyes and look around..

sora: where are we..

When we arrive in Never Land, we might hear something like the tinkling of little bells. Follow that sound and were find **Pixie Hollow** , the secret heart of Never Land. A great old maple tree grows in Pixie Hollow, and within it lives hundreds of fairies and sparrow men. Pixie Hollow is the Never Fairies' Kingdom, and every fairy who lives there has a special, extraordinary talent.

mimi: it's beautful.

matt: what is this place?

me; Pixie Hollow...

All: WHAT?!

NEXT EP


	4. Chapter 4

( 10 days early )

Meiko is from Tottori and transferred to Tai's I was in shocked... because I saw new girl town... next I saw Jason Scott walking down door way.. encounters Billy Cranston and Kimberly Hart. After defending Billy from a bully,

me: man that's wrong...

?: um hi!

I look around until... I saw girl by me..

me: oh hi ne-

?: **Meiko Mochizuki... that's my name.**

 **me: i'm Johnathon... Johnathon Patrick James rice...… cute name Meiko**

 **( after class)**

 **Me:** well you look cute in you school uniform...

Meiko: Thanks, you're sweet

Me:heheheheheeh no pro... I just tring to be nice I can

Meiko: I like nice boys

Me:like me? i'm only one

Meiko: (Giggles) You're goofy when you say

Me:That

Me:oh... yeah

Meiko: You want to join me for Mall after school?

Me:yeah I will love to

Meiko: Great, see you at the mall Johnathon

Me:sure... meiko. I will

Narrator: 3 hours later

( I walk in mall)

me: I made it

Meiko: Hey Johnathon

Me:hi meeeeeee

( I saw meiko dress)

Meiko: What do you think of my dress?

Me:beautiful 100/100

Meiko: You're so sweet, Thank you

me: ( blushing) sure... hehehe

Meiko: Do you want to shop first or eat first?

Me:well I got 10k dollars soo... let shop

Meiko: good

Me:yeah

(Meiko holds Johnathon's hand)

Me:heee

(Meiko and Johnathon walk to Gamestop)

Me:ohh what want we want

Meiko: Okay,

Me:yeah

Meiko: I want that one too

( later )

(Meiko and Johnathon walk to food court)

Me:that was cool

Meiko: Totally Johnathon

Me:yeah you... you know what? I like you a lot

Meiko: I like you too Johnathon

Me: oh yeah heeee because I in love with yo-

Meiko: Yes Johnathon?

Me:I IN LOVE WITH YOU MEIKO and that the tr-

Meiko: You do?

Me:yes I do... because I love as boyfriend...I mean boyfriend.

Meiko: I love you too Johnathon

Me:yeap...so what n-

(Meiko kiss Johnathon's cheek)

me:...… ( smile )

Meiko: (Giggles) You're goofy when you smile

( at meiko house - meiko's room)

me: so this where you live..

( Meicoomon hop on meiko )

Meiko: Welcome to my home Johnathon

Me:oh it's nice and

Meicoomon: hi meiko and who that guy

Meiko: Meicoomon Meet Johnathon Rice

me: hi

Meicoomon: Hi Johnathon. I'm Meicoomon

Me:cute name Meicoonmon

Meicoomon: Thanks

Me:well you know ...I horny.. oh cr

(Meiko giggles)

Me:OH sorry i'm horny

Meiko: You're goofy when you horny

Me:oh I am

(Meiko kissing Johnathon's lips)

Me:ohhhhhhhhh

Meiko: Mmmmm

Me:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm oh god!

Meiko: Johnathon you're a good kisser

Me:oh yeah it my first time

Meiko: You're were shy to talk to girls

Me:oh yeah

( Meicoomon rubs my man hood)

(Meiko kissing Johnathon and rub his Chest)

Me:mmmmm

Meiko: Mmmmm

Me:ohhmmmmmmm

(Meiko kissing Johnathon's chest)

Me:mmmm

(Meiko licking Johnathon's chest)

Me:mmm

Meiko: Your chest taste like Chocolate.

Me:yeah

Meiko: I love chocolate

Me:yeah

(Meiko kissing Johnathon)

Me:mmmmm

(Meiko kissing Johnathon while rubbing his manhood)

Me:ohhh I getting hard

Meiko: Your Manhood is so big and horny

Me:oh yeah it is

(Meiko licking Johnathon's Manhood)

Me:ohhhhhhhh

(Meiko sucking Johnathon's Manhood)

Me:ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shit

(Meiko sucking Johnathon's Manhood fast)

Me:OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Johnathon Cum inside Meiko's mouth)

Me:awwwwwwww

(Meiko licking Johnathon's Cums)

Me:my god

Meiko: So delicious

Me:oh it's is

(Meiko kiss Johnathon's lips)

Me: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Meiko: Mmmmm

me:oh shit

Meiko: I love you Johnathon

me:I love you too meiko

(Meiko hugs Johnathon)

( licks meiko )

(Meiko Moaning)

( licking 30x)

(Meiko Moaning)

me:MMMMMMMM you like that

Meiko: Oh yeah Johnathon, you're so good

me:yep

(Meiko licking Johnathon's nipples)

ohhh that was great

Meiko: Your nipples taste like Chocolate, I love chocolate

me:hmmmm thx ( grab her breast

(Meiko Moaning)

( rub)

(Meiko Moaning)

me:damn your tits so big

Meiko: I am just lucky

me:well your my first

(Meiko smiles)

( next day - me and meiko naked in bed)

Meiko: Zzzz

me: zzzzzzz ( I was holding her breast)

(Alarm clock beeping)


	5. Chapter 5

so while we look around Pixie Hollow, I was thinking about why I'm am chosen to save all those worlds... by finding more allies on the way.. until we saw a Small, slender, hand-sized, fair skin, pudgy face, pointy ears, rosy cheeks, pink lips, shoulder-length blonde hair in a bun, baby-blue eyes, clear wings on her back, light green strapless dress with a miniskirt, green flats with white puffballs on the toes.

HAWKMON: I know her?!

Me: You do?

hawkmon: that's Tinker Bell

Me: Tinker Bell?

mimi: I LOVE TINKER BELL!

Sora: ME TOOO

( GIRLS SCREAMING)

me: Mimi? Sora? You know Tinker Bell?

tinker bell; I meet them.. and who are this boys?

Mimi: That's Johnathon Rice and Hawkmon!

Me:hi!

matt: the names matt

T.K.: I am T.K.

joe: i'm….. joe

Tai: I am Tai

izzy: i'm izzy

Agumon: I am Agumon

patamon: i'm patamon

Gabumon: I am Gabumon

tentomon: i'm tentomon…. but most girls hate me.

Gomamon: I am Gomamon

tinker bell: nice to meet you all... and tentomon don't be like that... there many girls could like you

Tentomon: You think so?

me: yeah! some girls nice some of them...mean

Tentomon: Thanks Johnathon and Tinker Bell

me: that's what friends for

Tentomon: Cool

( later)

I was walking to river... until I saw a half French and half Chinese. She has medium-length darkish-blue hair with some blue reflections that is always seen tied back in two pigtails and bluebell Ladybug...She wears a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar/turtleneck. According to Marinette in "Marinette's Double Life", her suit is made out of indestructible fabric. When not in use, she keeps her yo-yo around her hips with a red string. On her face is a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design, and the waterlines of her eyes are colored black. Her earrings are red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern and the bands holding her hair back become red ribbons, resembling a ladybug's wings when it's flying. was being attack by girl an orange mask with black edges, and her hair bands are black. On top of her head, two fake orange ears with white and black insides are attached. The top of her hair is black and then ombrés down to light brown with the tips of her hair being white. She also has orange lipstick. The necklace with a fox tail hanging off of it is worn around her neck. Her outfit is orange with a white section going down the front. Wrapped around her waist is an orange sash that looks like a fox tail. The edges of her collar and the tops of her upper arms have black lines, and her forearms and lower legs are solid black, with the soles of her feet being white with an orange fox foot printed on each. Her weapon is a replica of the flute staff.

me: Oh god! she need help...…

So I jump into battle by with kick stands while i'm on air with all my might, but I fell down I bad start and timing...

me: OW! SORRY... I came bad in bad start!...

Volpina: HEY ! who are you werido?!

i stand up while dusting my self off...

Me: i am johnathon, Johnathon Patrick James Rice... the hero of the light!...

Volpina: hero of the losser...

Me: what the fuck! WHO YOU TALKING TO!..

I teleport punching her face... but Volpina grab my arm spinning around and around until she toss me into wall. I was out colded...

( 3 hours later in - Paris, France on Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir world)

me: ohhhh ow... that hurt! hun?

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng: oh your alright... i'm** **Marinette Dupain-Cheng! and you must be Johnathon rice?**

 **Me: yeah...**

 **next ep**


End file.
